


El primer día del resto de nuestra vida.

by Kazmodeus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazmodeus/pseuds/Kazmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark se encuentra en una “difícil” situación, esta muy nervioso y la causa de su mal es Steve Rogers, están solos y han bebido durante un rato, una cosa lleva a otra y ambos están por descubrir lo que sienten el uno por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por ti, por mi, por los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo en esto de escribir, ojalá les guste :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan agregarle música a su lectura para este capítulo les recomiendo:
> 
> INNA feat. Reik - Dame Tu Amor
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ6sddOJTGc

“Esto no debería ser así… esto EN VERDAD no debería ser así, ¿o sí?” Este fue su primer pensamiento en cuanto sus ideas volvieron a conectarse a su cerebro, algo que raramente pasa, pero que en esta ocasión era lo natural de su situación.

Nunca lo vio venir, su brillante mente nunca lo vio llegar, simplemente llego como un golpe directo a su cara con una fuerza tal que bien pudo haberle tirado algunos dientes, era Steven Rogers o “Cap” como siempre le decía cuando trataba de ser él mismo, el Anthony Stark que todo mundo conoce y unos pocos entienden… 

\- Wow… Cap… ¿Qué haces? - De pronto le falta un poco de aire, realmente no está preparado para lo que esta pasando. 

»- D-detente, bebiste demasiado, este no eres tú. – 

Habiendo dicho eso se da cuenta que eso no es posible, que solamente es una excusa, seguidamente vienen a su mente varias preguntas, preguntas que son como aves de rapiña a la espera de poder comer a su preciosa víctima: “¿…no eres tú? ¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es realmente Anthony Stark? ¿Quién es él y que lo llevo a este preciso momento de su vida en el que se ve obligado a hacerse todas estas preguntas?”

“Recapitulemos un poco.” Se dice a sí mismo mientras aún trata de que su mente y su cuerpo trabajen en conjunto, lo cuál seamos honestos es un tanto difícil cuando un rubio, fornido, ojíazul de 1.84cm de alto trata de abrazarte. 

– ¡S-Steve! – Piensa un poco más antes de seguir hablando. 

»– Dame un poco de espacio. – Diciendo esto, logra separarse de una pared en la que el Capitán lo tenía acorralado para así poder caminar hacía el mini bar que está a unos cuantos pasos para poder servirse otro trago. 

“Hijo de Howard y María Stark, actual cabeza de “Stark Industries”, genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo… Espera un momento ¿Déjà vu?... Eso a quién le importa.” Claramente no podía poner sus ideas en orden, después de todo el como se sentía no era del todo nuevo para él, ya llevaba varios días, varias semanas, incluso varios meses esperándolo… o más bien deseándolo.

– ¿Sabes algo Cap? No es algo que comparta todos los días, pero por las noches… no puedo dormir. – 

Aprieta con un poco más de fuerza el vaso old fashioned donde sirvió un whisky en las rocas, mientras que por su mente revolotean como abejas en su panal imágenes vívidas de sus pesadillas, de sus miedos nocturnos. 

– O mejor dicho… – Se tranquiliza y toma un poco de aire antes de voltear para encontrarse con esos ojos azules como el cielo que ve todos los días.

»–…no podía dormir. Porque ahora puedo desde que vivimos aquí... juntos. –

Y así se quedó todo en silencio, pasaron apenas unos 5 segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Tony, él era el único que estaba hablando, deseaba que Steve dijera algo, lo que fuera. Sin embargo eso no pasó, el silencio de 5 segundos se volvió un silencio de 10, y luego de 15, Tony lentamente empezaba a sentir un agujero en su pecho, uno que no tenía nada que ver con su reactor sino con algo aún más profundo y que no se puede ver ni tocar, sus ojos empezaron a hundirse un poco, a perder el poco brillo que tenían después de tantas noches en vela trabajando en sus armaduras, sentía que el mundo se obscurecía, que perdía su brillo. ¿Por qué Steve no decía nada? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué esa confesión había salido de sus labios? “Maldición…” Solo pudo susurrase a si mismo antes de dejar su whisky en la barra del mini bar para caminar a paso apresurado rumbo a la salida de la habitación. 

“Soy tan estúpido, ¿qué esperaba ganar con todo esto?” Seguía maldiciéndose de mil formas diferentes mientras intentaba huir de su situación, de su angustia, de su destino… De pronto sin poder hacer nada al respecto se detiene, su cuerpo no puede dar un paso más hacía adelante porque algo lo detiene y lo invita a quedarse, su cuerpo hormiguea a la vez que un poco de calor llega a su rostro, es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que su mano esta atrapada, entrelazada con la de Steve.  
El líder de los vengadores lo habría alcanzado y le había atrapado de tal manera que el playboy simplemente no podía hacer nada para seguir con su graciosa huida, Tony solo decidió voltear a verlo, a confrontarlo. 

– Steve, ¿Qué hace…? – 

– TONY! – Nervioso Iron Man ante la fuerte interrupción del líder de los vengadores decide escuchar. 

»– Yo tampoco podía dormir cuando me encontraron… cuando tu me encontraste, dormí durante 70 años y me decía a mi mismo que no lo necesitaba, pero en realidad era porque el mundo de ahora me abrumaba, porque pensé que este no era mi lugar y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero tú no me dejaste atrás, tú el máximo símbolo de este futuro en el cual no se supone debería estar, a la vez eres lo que me mantiene aquí… lo que me mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. –

Tony abandonó cualquier intención restante de querer irse así que tomó una postura inerte, juntó sus piernas y relajo su brazo libre, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del Cap, en el fondo era algo así lo que había querido escuchar desde un principio.

– Mentiría si dijera que no me recuerdas a tu padre, uno de los hombres que me ayudaron a ser lo que soy ahora… – Tony frunció un poco la frente y apretó sin darse cuenta la quijada, el tema de su padre siempre ha sido difícil de tratar y Steve lo sabía, así que dándose cuenta de que pisaba terreno peligroso siguió hablando cuidadosamente:

»–… pero tu significas para mí alguien totalmente diferente, puedo saber por tus ojos y por tus acciones que eres un gran hombre y no el egocéntrico malcriado que la mayoría piensa. – 

Un súbito comentario viene a la mente del genio “¿Egocéntrico malcriado? Si yo solo tengo fans ¿no?” 

Steve suspiró mientras aun tomado de la mano de Tony lentamente lo acercaba a su cuerpo para al final tomar entre sus manos el rostro del castaño con barba de candado:

– Tú eres para mí un vínculo con mi pasado pero al mismo tiempo eres mi presente y futuro, quiero estar contigo, nunca quiero abandonarte, quiero luchar para protegerlos a todos, para protegerte a ti. –

La piel de Tony se erizó a la vez que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía apartar la vista de Steve, de sus ojos; no podía dejar de estremecerse con la sensación de las manos de Steve en su rostro, unas manos grandes y toscas debido a todo el entrenamiento militar, sentía el calor proveniente del cuerpo del rubio impregnándose en él a la vez que percibía el ligero y dulce olor a alcohol que provenía del aliento del Cap y que lo intoxicaba poco a poco. “Con que así que siente” Pensó por un breve instante, tratando de hacer memoria de las mujeres que habrían pasado por las sábanas del codiciado soltero Stark.

Y entonces pasó, la mente de Tony simplemente decidió que era un excelente momento para dejarse llevar, para no pensar más y simplemente disfrutar del momento; cerro sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de Steve para dejarse sumergir en el sabor de sus labios y de su boca, reconoció el sabor a cerveza enseguida, pero tenía algo diferente, algo único, algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de probar. Steve por el otro lado dejaba en libertad la barbilla de su antes únicamente compañero vengador para tomar a Tony de la cintura y acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo ahora, era un impulso automático el que lo llevaba a querer tener a Tony junto a él por siempre. Pasado un rato separaron sus labios y Tony solo dijo: 

– Este es oficialmente tu primer beso desde 1945 – A lo cual Steve respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El primer instante fue único para lo dos, un beso que se espera entre dos personas que nacieron para conocerse, sin embargo como hombres que son sus instintos comenzaron a hacer de las suyas, en especial de Steve que tomo la ventaja de la situación al bajar una de sus manos hasta el bien formado trasero de su compañero, apretando lo suficiente como para que Tony dejara escapar un gemido de excitación. Con su otra mano libre alentaba a Tony a seguir con lo que ambos habían desatado de manera que acercaba la cabeza del castaño a la suya para nuevamente probar su sabor, el sabor a café y whisky.

Los intervalos entre cada beso y cada espacio para tomar aire se hacían cada vez mas pequeños y para prueba de eso solo hacía falta fijarse en Tony, que ya se había sujetado a Steve con ambas manos de su nuca para no dejar que sus rodillas perdieran fuerza y así poderse sostener en pie. Steve tomó nota de ello y dejo libre los ahora rosas labios de Tony para susurrarle al oído: 

– Creo que es hora de ir a un lugar más privado. –

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. No hay mejor momento que el ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan agregarle música a su lectura para este capítulo les recomiendo: 
> 
> David Guetta - Turn Me On ft. Nicky Minaj
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM

– JA-JARV…IS… 

– ¿Si señor? – la respiración entre cortada no le permitía a Tony darle indicaciones precisas a su IA, bueno, eso y el hecho de que no pudiera mantener su boca separada de la de Steve por más de 3 segundos. Ambos caballeros luchaban por entrar al mismo tiempo por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Tony, se escuchaban algunos golpes por aquí y por allá debido al gran desastre que suele tener el inventor dentro de su habitación que por cierto seguía en obscuridad total.

Sin quererlo totalmente decidió separarse medio minuto de Steve para poder dar un poco de orden a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. 

─ JARVIS, luces… – ambos son deslumbrados por el súbito flash que provoca esa orden, como puede y de la manera mas impaciente Steve desalojó la cama de Tony para sólo dejar un par de almohadas y una sábana. Tony decidió ir rápidamente al sanitario sin dar aviso al rubio…

– JARVIS – dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando 

»– ¿Estoy soñando? 

– Me temo que no señor, sus lecturas cerebrales solamente indican un leve mareo debido a los niveles de alcohol en su sistema, se recomienda un buen descanso para eliminar cualquier malestar. 

“Perfecto, aunque esta noche no tengo planeado de ninguna manera descansar.” se dijo a sí mismo mientras se observa en el espejo para sonreír como sólo un idiota enamorado podría hacerlo.

– Así es como va a ser esto, JARVIS, desactiva toda la vigilancia de mi habitación hasta próximo aviso, por vigilancia me refiero a todo: grabaciones, sonido, registros térmicos, absolutamente TODO. Además quiero que actives el recubrimiento aprueba de ruido en las paredes – podría sonar exagerado que Stark tuviera este tipo de medidas en su habitación, sin embargo recordemos que el genio suele tener horarios muy poco ortodoxos; mientras los demás duermen él inventa, y mientras los otros inician su día él se prepara para terminar el suyo, así que un recubrimiento de este tipo es justamente lo que necesita para no ser interrumpido en sus pocas horas de sueño.

– Listo señor, sus indicaciones han sido implementadas – comunicó JARVIS a Tony. 

– Excelente. Por último ¿JARVIS?

– ¿Dígame señor?

– No necesito espías, así que por favor también desactívate de mi habitación hasta el día de mañana a la alarma programada.

–Claro señor, descanse – respondió JARVIS para después simplemente desconectarse como se le había indicado.  
Tony se refrescó rápidamente en el lavamanos y volvió a la habitación principal un tanto entusiasmado para encontrarse con un Steve Rogers curioso que desde la cama trataba de espiarlo, ya que aunque Tony no lo notó hizo esperar a su ansioso invitado por 5 largos minutos.

– ¿Y bien, en que estábamos? – Preguntó Tony al casi exasperado Steve Rogers que lo esperaba sentado en una orilla de la cama. 

– ¿Te importa si… comienzo a desvestirme? ─Tony no esperó por una respuesta, él sabía de antemano cuál era, así que comenzó a acercarse a Steve de manera muy lenta al mismo tiempo que se desabotonaba su chaleco y camisa para dejarlos caer al piso.

Steve no resistió la tentación de unirse a su compañero así que se levantó de su asiento lo que provocó que Tony se detuviera para apreciar el delicioso espectáculo que estaba apunto de ocurrir frente a sus narices. Steve se despojó de su chamarra de piel y la arrojó lejos, derribando una lámpara en su camino. 

–Hey, vas a tener que pagar eso – dijo Tony con una mueca burlona, a lo que Steve sólo respondió viéndolo intensamente a los ojos mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ajustada playera negra que traía esa noche, Tony no pudo evitar ver lo perfecto del cuerpo del Capitán: un abdomen liso sin embargo firme a casi nada de estar marcado con un six-pack asesino, unos bíceps y pectorales tremendamente tersos y trabajados resultado de las largas sesiones de entrenamiento a las que se ha sometido el soldado y un ratio de hombros/espalda/cintura para volverse loco. 

Stark nunca se había preguntado a sí mismo como sería su hombre ideal, para ser honestos nunca se había planteado siquiera el tener un hombre ideal, sin embargo lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Steve Rogers era SU hombre ideal, esto se lo dejo saber al súper soldado mordiéndose lujuriosamente el labio inferior instintivamente.

Tony no pudo con él mismo, por un momento sus más bajos instintos tomaron control de él y lo empujaron hacia los brazos de Steve quien sin dudarlo un segundo le dio la bienvenida recibiéndolo con un abrazo de tal magnitud que Tony no pudo evitar sino sentirse en casa, completo, seguro, amado… fue ahí cuando Tony de verdad entendió lo que estaba pasando: no se encontraba en una noche más donde lo único importante era satisfacer sus bajos instintos, no se trataba de una señorita cuyo nombre no se molestaría en recordar a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba justamente con su otra mitad, con aquel que había robado sus sueños y detalles desde ya hace mucho tiempo, a aquel al que quería dedicarse en cuerpo y alma de ahora en adelante.

El calor del cuerpo de Steve no hizo más que provocar aún más a Tony, el cual habiéndose decidido completamente a lo que estaba por ocurrir retomó la sesión de besos y caricias a la que ya se había vuelto adicto, Steve no hizo más que seguir esa corriente eléctrica que lo llevaba a desear que nunca terminara esa velada. Sin darse cuenta del todo el Capitán empezó a perder la delicadeza con la que hasta el momento había tratado a su homologo vengador, a medida que su lengua probaba a Tony no podía sino desear más y más de él, un poco más fuerte, un poco más intenso, deseaba tener el control total de cada uno de los gemidos de su compañero.

Tony dio cuenta inmediatamente de este cambio, sin embargo algo dentro del él se encendió aún más, jamás había sido tratado así, jamás se había sentido tan cachondo como en ese momento; con cada caricia por parte de Steve en su espalda desnuda, con cada beso que el rubio repartía por su cuello, con cada apretón en sus glúteos por parte de las manos impacientes del soldado, Tony sentía que llegaba al éxtasis.

Difícilmente las cosas iban a poder seguir así por mucho tiempo, ambos hombres estaban embriagados con la compañía del otro, sus instintos les decían que aún había mucho más camino por recorrer así que la iniciativa la tuvo Steve; tomó a Tony de la cintura y lo levantó con facilidad para recostarlo en la cama, acto seguido recobró su postura y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, primero removió el seguro de su hebilla con algo de impaciencia, después desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y bajó completamente el cierre de los mismos, lo que Tony presenciaría lo dejaría marcado de por vida: al bajarse los jeans hasta el suelo Steve dejó ver un perfecto trasero blanco y redondo remarcado por un suspensorio de color azul rey que contrastaba perfectamente con lo blanco de su piel y lo rosado de sus pezones, sin embargo algo que saltó también inmediatamente a la vista del filántropo fue la erección que luchaba fervientemente contra el suspensorio, si bien Tony nunca había tenido complejos con relación al tamaño de su pene, Steve Rogers ponía en tela de juicio cualquier breve momento de orgullo.

Tony había fantaseado durante meses con lo que estaba oculto por debajo de los pantalones de Steve y sólo dios sabe cuantas noches Tony dedicó sus masturbaciones a la fantasía de poner presenciar lo que justo en estos momentos estaba contemplando. 

─ ¿Qué te parece Stark? ¿Quieres probar un poco de la capipaleta? ─ Tony estuvo a punto de arruinar el momento con una risa burlona por el mal juego de palabras que Steve acababa de hacer, sin embargo sabía en el fondo que eso era precisamente lo que había estado pidiéndole al universo desde que le dio el primer beso a su Capitán América.  
Ni lento ni perezoso Tony se reclinó completamente sobre la cama para quitarse sus pantalones propios, ni siquiera Pietro Maximoff hubiera realizado tal hazaña a la velocidad en la que Tony lo hizo, posteriormente se hincó a manera de que quedaría a la orilla de la cama con sólo un objetivo en la mira, pobre ingenuo él que pensó que las cosas saldrían a pedir de su boca.

Justo a dos centímetros de liberar el miembro de Steve de su prisión de tela deportiva Tony fue detenido por las manos fuertes y rudas de su ahora amante quién de una manera autoritaria le dijo:

─ Aún no te has ganado tu premio, primero quiero que te des la vuelta ─ Tony no sabía del todo que era lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso era ese el mismo tierno y caballeroso Steve del cuál todos habían escuchado hablar? Aún no estaba seguro de la respuesta pero si estaba seguro de algo, le gustaba esa fase de su cómplice y no estaba dispuesto a increparlo de ninguna manera.

Tony se limitó a obedecer y le dio la espalda a Steve quien de un movimiento brusco pero certero lo acercó hasta el filo de la cama para después colocarle el rostro pegado al colchón a la vez que lo acomodaba de la cintura para dejar su trasero bien alzado de manera que Tony tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el colchón si no quería terminar con una torticolis que lo atormentaría durante algunas semanas.

─ Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ─ preguntó Steve inquisitivo y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿En verdad necesitas preguntarlo? Si quieres puedo dibujarte un ma… ─ intentó contestar Tony sólo para ser detenido al final de su oración por las ásperas manos de Steve que ya estaban explorando lo que había por debajo del ajustado brief de Stark, Tony solamente pudo temblar ante la sensación de ser tocado por aquel par de manos tan pervertidas que lo recorrían como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar de uno de los restaurantes más caros del mundo.

Tony intentaba desesperadamente abandonar la posición tan poco práctica en la que Steve lo había acomodado sin éxito alguno, ya que cada que quería hacerlo el adonis interrumpía su jugueteo para volverlo a acomodar, Tony sentía como cada forcejeo lo volvía más y más sumiso ante la dominancia de Steve, cada masaje que recibía su pene por parte de las manos del soldado lo hacían liberar líquido pre seminal al punto de morderse los labios para no correrse.

─ Creo que llegó la hora.

─ ¿Llegó la hora de qué? ─ preguntó Tony en voz baja, sólo para ser respondido por el sonido de su brief siendo roto por la parte trasera a manos del rubio.

─ La hora de que seas completamente mío ─ respondió Steve en un tono que provocó en Tony un escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la nuca hasta el trasero. Stark no sabía lo que le esperaba y en realidad jamás estaría listo para lo que iba a pasar, lo siguiente que supo al sonido de su brief siendo destruido por Steve era que su lengua se encontraba recorriendo todo su trasero, subiendo y bajando a ritmos impredecibles, succionando y dilatando su entrada poco a poco.

Tony jamás había experimentado algo así antes, por su mente revoloteó sólo por un instante la interrogante de cómo es que Steve sabría esas técnicas, no obstante ese pensamiento se fue completamente al olvido mientras el patriota seguía con su labor, a la par que tenia que lidiar con la hábil lengua que en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo gemir como un virgen, comenzaba a sentir los arrebatos de las ahora ocupadas manos de Steve que lo tomaban firmemente de los glúteos para estrujarlos o simplemente para darle unas nalgadas.

Inconscientemente Tony comenzaba a mover la cadera con más y más ritmo, quería provocar a Steve de maneras que jamás pensó él podría hacerlo, comprobó su éxito cuando sintió como la lengua de Steve dejaba de explorar la zona externa de su trasero para comenzarlo a preparar internamente, sentía como su ano era humedecido con la saliva del grandulón, cada embestida de esa lengua significaba un placer indescriptible. Lo que más estremecía a Tony era la habilidad de Steve para estimularlo de esa manera sin olvidarse de su pene y sus testículos, que jamás dejaron de recibir atención por parte de Rogers, la técnica empleada para estimular cada parte era perfecta. Tony siempre tenía cuidado de mantener su vello púbico al ras ya que el consideraba que era la manera más atractiva de que sus parejas sexuales lo disfrutaran, y estaba agradecido con la vida de tener esas ideas ya que gracias a eso el masaje y caricias que recibía eran completamente percibidas hasta lo mas profundo de su sistema nervioso.

Por su parte Steve no quería perder detalle de lo que estaba haciendo; sólo en sus sueños húmedos más salvajes había realizado tales acciones, no quería olvidar cada ángulo, cada rincón, cada sensación. Estaba explotando al máximo el punto más débil de Tony y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Fin del Capítulo 2.


	3. Déjame ser parte de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan agregarle música a su lectura para este capítulo les recomiendo:
> 
> Enanitos Verdes - Luz de día.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1Ped2CzAVY

Stark estaba a punto de venirse, sentía invadido cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin embargo un ferviente pensamiento llegó a él de golpe: “No, aún no, no así.” Como pudo y en contra del deseo de su cuerpo se tumbó de costado para detener a su hábil compañero.

─Es mi turno ¿no lo crees?─ dijo Tony jadeando. Steve respondió humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua un poco mientras abandonaba la posición de cuclillas en la que se encontraba para ponerse de pie a un costado de la cama, cerca de la cara de Tony.

Iron Man lo sabía, su momento había llegado, por fin tenía “permiso” de ir por su premio así que se incorporó justo de frente a la entrepierna de Steve, se tomó unos instantes para quedarse viendo el bulto que se tambaleaba frente a sus ojos, sintió como su boca comenzaba a salivar más de lo normal y su manzana de adán comenzaba a seguir el mismo ritmo que el ir y venir del paquete de Steve.

Tony respiró profundamente, juntó sus rodillas y con ambas manos tomó el resorte del suspensorio del Capitán América para de un solo movimiento bajarlo a la altura de sus rodillas, quedó congelado ante lo que encontró, desde que vio el forcejeo del pene de Steve en contra del suspensorio sabía que iba a enfrentarse a algo grande, no obstante nunca imaginó que sería algo de ese calibre. Ante sus ojos se reveló un miembro imponente: 21 cm de longitud, quizás más, en ese momento no había como saberlo, una perfecta erección horizontal y un glande rosado que hacía juego con el color de sus pezones que además estaba lubricado por todo el líquido pre seminal que había estado produciendo Steve desde que iniciaron su cortejo, un par de testículos de buen tamaño que colgaban perfectamente por debajo de la base del pene de Steve, que por cierto, era ligeramente menos gruesa en comparación a su glande, la cereza del pastel era el hecho de que dadas las tendencias del Capitán en cuanto al vello corporal, mantenía perfectamente rasurada la zona, Tony amaba tener un compañero lampiño en su totalidad.

Sólo le tomó un momento a Steve el tomar a Tony de la cabeza con una mano para acercarlo a su erección mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones propios, Tony sabía que tenía que hacer tan buen papel como el que había hecho el Capitán con él anteriormente, humedeció un poco sus labios y comenzó la proeza.

Tony jamás había mamado el pene de otro hombre, sin embargo descubrió que el de Rogers se convertiría por mucho en el único que querría chupar, esto provocaba en él demasiadas cosas, despertó infinidad de sensaciones y sabores: lo caliente del pene de Steve en su boca, el contraste de sabor entre lo dulce de su saliva y lo salado del pre seminal de Steve, lo suave del palpitar del miembro que tenía en su boca con cada succión que daba, los movimientos que hacía su lengua para tratar de complacer a su semental. Varias cosas pasaban por la mente de Tony en ese momento; el como debía respirar para no ahogarse al hacer su mejor esfuerzo para meter la mayoría de la hombría de Steve en su boca y garganta, lo sexy de los gruñidos y pequeños gemidos que emitía el rubio con cada movimiento de cadera que realizaba para que Tony pudiera aprovechar mejor aún su pene, de igual manera trataba de recordar que clase de movimientos le habrían aplicado las señoritas que habían pasado por su cama y que lo volvían loco para aplicarlos en su compañero, el como debía mantener el equilibrio mientras se apoyaba con una de sus manos sobre el filo de la cama al momento que con la otra realizaba un suave masaje a los testículos de Steve.

Sin avisar Steve tomó a Tony de la barbilla y lo separó de su miembro palpitante para darle un beso tierno y suave, quiso hacerle saber que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de lo que están viviendo juntos. Cuando termino su beso Steve decidió que era momento de acompañar a su amigo en la cama, así que tomó las almohadas y las acomodó de tal manera que estando recostado podía recargarse un poco sobre la pared de forma que podría seguir viendo a Tony mientras le ofrecía de nueva cuenta su pene erecto.  
Tony quedó encantado con tal gesto y decidió tomar posición para seguir idolatrando la hombría de sus sueños.

─¿Te parece si hago algo atrevido Cap?

─Me ofendería sino lo hicieras.─ contestó excitado el líder de los Vengadores.

Tony levantó una de sus piernas y en un movimiento que pareciera felino dio la vuelta a su cuerpo para abrazar el torso de Steve con sus piernas, Steve entiende la indirecta y a la vez que Tony retomó la atención a su miembro viril, él volvió a saborear la entrada de su anfitrión, ambos deseaban darse placer al mismo tiempo.

Pero no sólo eso, la lengua de Tony decidió aventurarse un poco más por el cuerpo que tenía por debajo: comenzó a lamer el tronco del pene de Steve mientras repartía pequeñas mordidas a lo largo del mismo, tomó los testículos de su adonis entre los labios y los succionó dentro de su boca para estimularlos completamente con su lengua y saliva, se estremeció más y más conforme veía sus esfuerzos recompensados a manera de gemidos y sonidos que sólo un macho como Steve podría producir, sintió como a su Capitán comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, como el forcejeo en su trasero iba siendo menor conforme la lengua de Steve entraba con más brusquedad, adoraba esas manos tan fuertes que lo nalgueaban con más frecuencia a la vez que los dedos de Steve entraban por su ano de manera delicada y a momentos frenéticamente.

El sudor de ambos cuerpos no había tardado en aparecer, era como un afrodisiaco que los incitaba a seguir adelante sin tapujos ni tabús; Tony sentía como su sudor y el de Steve se volvían uno solo, percibía el olor de Steve por todo su cuerpo y eso era algo que le daba energías para ser aún más pasional, para querer ser uno solo con el, en mente y cuerpo.

─Steve, ya… ya no puedo resistirlo más, lo… lo necesito.─ Tony interrumpió el ritmo que llevaban ambos con esas palabras.

─Lo sé, yo tampoco.─ se limitó a contestar Steve con una firmeza que no pudo pasar inadvertida por Stark, su mente colapso en cuanto lo vio directamente a los ojos, Steve lo veía como si se tratará de un depredador que está listo para devorar a su presa, podía sentirlo en su expresión corporal, Tony estaba apunto de ser devorado por una de las bestias más fuertes que podían existir, y eso lo excitaba de sobre manera… Lo que pasó después no tenía cabida en la mente de Tony, simplemente su cabeza dejó de funcionar y se entregó completamente a los deseos de Steve, él sólo obedecía lo que su cuerpo le indicaba.

Volvió a tomar posición sobre Steve, ahora de tal manera que quedó sentado sobre su vientre, nunca quitando la vista de los ojos de su ahora confidente, nunca nadie jamás había visto ese lado de Tony Stark…

─Por favor, necesito de ti, por favor hazlo…

─¿Estás seguro? Me odiaría a mi mismo si esto no fuese lo que quisieras.

─No seas idiota, tú eres el único al que dejaría hacer esto, eres mi mundo entero.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba Steve para dar el último paso, tomó a Tony por la cintura y le indicó que se apoyara en la cama para elevar su cintura y que ésta quedara sobre la de él. Con una mano sujetó su pene y con la otra preparo el trasero de Tony para que pudiera penetrarlo sin problemas.

─Te amo Steve Rogers, lo hice desde el primer momento en el que me llamaste por mi nombre.

─Y yo te amo a ti, Tony Stark, desde que me dejaste ser parte de ti.

Y así, sin pensarlo, ya que si lo pensaba demasiado cabía la posibilidad de que se contuviera, Tony se colocó en posición y bajó lentamente su cadera para recibir el pene erecto de Steve en su interior, el rubio lo había preparado muy bien sin embargo las dimensiones de su amante no se podían tomar a la ligera, una serie de quejidos leves casi detuvieron a Steve que en su afán de no lastimar a su pareja parecía detenerse, sin embargo algo en la mirada de Tony le dijo que debía seguir adelante. Primero entró el glande, la parte más ancha de su miembro, después el tronco que a medida que iba adentrándose en Tony produjo miles de sensaciones en ambos.

Le tomó tiempo al ano de Tony acostumbrarse al ancho del Capitán así que poco a poco y con algunas pausas fue permitiendo su entrada hasta estar por completo dentro de él, sentir los testículos de Steve pegados a su cuerpo y la extraordinaria sensación que producía el pene de Steve dentro de su cuerpo provocaron en él un pensamiento un tanto exquisito: “Parece… pareciera que estamos hechos a la medida.” Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tony.

Steve quiso darle aún más tiempo a Tony para que se acostumbrase a él pero a Tony nunca le ha gustado esperar, así que fue él quien comenzó a moverse, lento pero seguro, le devolvió a Steve esa mirada seductora pero decidida que lo caracteriza, quería disfrutarlo, mejor dicho lo estaba haciendo, disfrutaba ser follado por Steve. Tony dejó de lado los movimientos suaves para comenzar a brincar con ayuda de los resortes de su cama a la vez que se apoyaba en el fornido pecho de Steve, disfrutaba la fricción de su ano y el pene de su pareja que se calentaba más y más con cada embestida que aplicaba Steve a su cuerpo.

Steve tomó el pene de Tony entre sus manos, se tomó unos instantes para apreciarlo sin dejar de penetrar al más pequeño ni un sólo momento, si bien Tony no era tan grande como Steve, no tenía de que avergonzarse: 17 cm aproximadamente, no tan grueso pero si bastante vigoroso ya que no había dejado de brincar y regar líquido pre seminal por toda la cama y sobre sus cuerpos.

El ajetreo en ambos era evidente ya que el ritmo que llevaban en su vaivén de pasión se incrementaba a cada minuto que pasaba, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando parecía una canción de lujuria que era acompañada por sus gemidos y el olor de dos hombres haciendo el amor como bestias. Steve entonces decidió sujetar a Tony de la espalda y sin darle oportunidad de desengancharse realizó un movimiento que terminó por cambiarlos de posición, ahora era Tony quién estaba de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas al aire y era Steve el que se encontraba de rodillas a la vez que comenzaba a follar de manera más intensa al castaño.

Las piernas de Tony empezaron a flaquear, no estaba tan acostumbrado como quisiera a este tipo de actividad física, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y su cadera a perder fuerza, así que Steve, al notarlo, inmediatamente colocó las piernas de Iron Man sobre sus hombros para darle un mejor apoyo. De una manera casi perfecta Steve colocó sus puños cerrados sobre la cama a los costados de Tony para apoyar sus piernas las cuales estiró completamente, dejando su peso recaer sobre sus puños y sobre la cadera de Tony, la posición asemejaba a alguien que estuviera haciendo lagartijas. Con un poco menos de ritmo Steve comenzó a penetrar con más rudeza a Tony, concentraba toda su fuerza en cada embestida para de esa manera poder alcanzar la próstata de Tony y proporcionarle un placer aún más intenso.

─Steve… bésame…─ pronunció Tony mientras el sudor de Steve caía sobre su rostro, el atleta obedeció a la petición de su amado y se agachó lo suficiente para que Tony pudiera alzar su rostro y besarlo, pareciera que sus lenguas estaban luchando dentro de su beso para ver cuál salía victoriosa, la humedad y el sabor tan dulce que les brindaba aún el alcohol que habían ingerido antes volvió a ese beso un recuerdo que no querían dejar de vivir.

El millonario no podía evitar la sensación de querer correr al sanitario, pero sabía que debía aguantar un poco más, no quería arruinar el momento, no quería interrumpir esa danza tan violenta que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cama.

Steve por su parte sentía la presión alrededor de todo su miembro con una fuerza tal que fácilmente podría acabar con la resistencia de cualquier hombre, el dulce placer de sentir el ir y venir de su pene dentro de Tony lo estaba corrompiendo, le estaba drenando las energías. El interior de Tony era tan cálido, tan exquisito, tan maravilloso que el saber que estaba pisando terreno virgen lo volvía tremendamente lujurioso. Así pasaron varios minutos, a momentos intercambiaban más besos, en otros era Tony el que tomaba el control y retenía al Capitán dentro de su cuerpo para tatuar en su cuerpo aquel momento. 

─Tony, ya casi es hora, me voy a correr, ¿y tú?─ interrumpió Steve, sus brazos comenzaban a fallarle, su respiración era más cortada y el calor de su cuerpo estaba al máximo.

─Llevo conteniéndome 10 minutos Cap, eso debe hablar por si mismo… ¿te… te molestaría hacerlo dentro de mí?─ Inmediatamente Tony percibió como los disparos de semen provenientes de Steve lo llenaban; 1, 2, 3, perdió la cuenta al distraerse escuchando los gruñidos de Steve, al ver como sus músculos se contraían y se tensaban siguiendo sus orgasmos.

─¡Maldición Tony, dios!─ el calor recorrió todo el vientre de Tony para terminar en su espalda, la sensación provocó que él mismo se corriera como nunca lo había hecho, eran eyaculaciones violentas seguidas de orgasmos que jamás había podido tener. 

─¡Steve no te detengas! ¡Por favor!─ jadeó Tony mientras seguía recibiendo las embestidas de su pareja, la sensación de placer se entremezclaba con las punzadas que le provocaban sus orgasmos en el área del vientre bajo, lo siguiente que percibió fue como Steve retiraba su aún erecto pene de su interior para después desplomarse sobre su cuerpo que ya yacía enteramente sobre la cama.

Fin del Capítulo 3.


	4. El antes de nosotros no existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, de nuevo yo, ¿cómo han estado? No se olviden de comentar constructivamente, estaré más que feliz de leer sus comentarios, tengan una excelente semana :D
> 
> Si gustan agregarle música a su lectura para este capítulo les recomiendo:
> 
> Sasha, Benny y Erik - Cada Beso
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdgA7Gv_Pto

Ahí yacían ambos, inmóviles, tranquilos, la energía de ambos se había esfumado por un instante, la torre de los Avengers podría desplomarse sin que alguno de los dos pudiera mover un músculo. Tony abrazaba a Steve mientras seguían en la cama, acariciaba su gran espalda con la misma ternura y delicadeza con la que habría construido su primer circuito, podía sentir su respiración sincronizada con la del rubio y como el sudor de ambos se deslizaba por sus costados para terminar en la sábana.

─ Steve… no es que me moleste del todo, pero me gusta respirar y eso es algo que se esta volviendo un poco difícil contigo encima ─ dijo Tony en voz baja, usando un tono juguetón y suave.

─ Lo lamento, pero realmente no quiero hacerlo ¿podrías aguantar un poco más? ─ contestó Steve mientras se acomodaba tratando de quitarle más espacio a Tony.

─ Claro jefe, si mi reactor no te molesta puedes quedarte ahí más tiempo, después de todo esta no sería una mala forma de morir.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que el rubio se levantara del pecho de Tony, se detuvo a la mitad del trayecto para contemplar sus ojos, su cara, sus facciones, sus labios, el sudor que aún recorría su rostro para desaparecer entre su cabello. Ya de rodillas en la cama extendió sus manos hacia Tony para que él también pudiera levantarse, así lo hizo el cansado Iron Man sólo para que ambos intercambiaran su lugar en la cama, Tony recostándose sobre el pecho de Steve que ya yacía recostado sobre las almohadas, en cuanto lo hizo Steve extendió la sábana sobre los dos.

─ Va a ser algo complicado tener que explicarle a los demás por qué estoy lavando mis sábanas a mitad de semana ─ susurró Tony contra el pecho de Steve.

─ Mejor dicho el por qué estás lavando tú mismo tu ropa ─ refutó Steve dejando salir un suspiro después de besar la cabeza de Tony.

─ Oye, eso fue bajo… aunque tal vez tengas razón y deba relevar a DUM-E de esa labor.

Steve guardó silencio por un rato y sujetó con fuerza a Tony para después darle un beso en la frente. Tony cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Steve mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él.

─ ¿Qué somos ahora Steve? ─preguntó Tony aún sin abrir los ojos.

─ Eso depende... escucha, sé que tienes un estilo de vida ajetreado y no quiero interponerme en eso, en realidad no sé que me motivó esta noche, aunque durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en esto, en cómo debería afrontar lo que acaba de suceder.

─ No estás solo en esto Cap., yo también tuve mucho que ver y sé que te preocupas por mi, lo llevas haciendo desde hace mucho… pero llegados a este punto quiero formalizar lo nuestro, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos.

Rogers se ruborizó y sonrió, su pecho se llenó de felicidad y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, nunca pensó que Tony diría algo así tan casualmente. Sin embargo también llegó a su mente la preocupación: ¿qué sería de ambos, de su vida juntos? ¿Qué dirían los demás vengadores? ¿Y los villanos? Todos esos antiguos enemigos buscarían terminar con su felicidad de una manera u otra.

Cuando reaccionó se encontraría con el rostro de Tony frente al suyo, éste se había colocado de rodillas sobre él mientras Steve pensaba.

─ Se lo que estás pensando Steve… puede que no todo sea fácil, pero pocas cosas en nuestras vidas lo han sido, somos luchadores, seremos tú y yo contra el mundo, lo prometo ─ mostraba un gesto de paz que Steve jamás olvidaría.

─ De ser necesario me enfrentaría al mundo entero sólo por ti ─ de un solo movimiento Steve regresó a Tony a sus brazos, Tony inmediatamente buscó embonar perfectamente en el gran cuerpo del Capitán América.

─ Entonces ¿esto significa que ahora somos novios? ─ preguntó algo ansioso Tony.

─ Si, ahora eres todo mío.

─ ¿Sabes? No conocía ese lado obscuro de ti, ese lado dominante y posesivo… pero debo admitir que me gusta.

─ ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me dijiste que no confiabas en alguien que no tuviera un lado obscuro y yo te dije que aún no habías visto el mío? Bueno, este es mi lado obscuro, no estoy dispuesto a perderte, ahora tengo la fuerza para proteger lo que amo.

Un pequeño silencio tomó control de la habitación.

─ ¿Lo dices por Bucky? ─ la voz de Tony era algo ronca, en realidad deseaba evitar ese nombre.

─ Deje atrás ese tema hace mucho Tony ─ trató de evadir la pregunta.

─ Vamos Steve, no finjas, lo sé todo, la tía Peggy me lo contó hace mucho tiempo, además sé que tu primera búsqueda en Google fue "James Barnes" ─ exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama de un brinco, todo fue tan rápido que casi se quedó sin aire al terminar la oración.

─ ¿P-Peggy lo hizo? ─ preguntó sorprendido, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

─ Lo hizo, así que no trates de mentirme, se quién fue Bucky y lo que significa para ti, no creas que no me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaste buscándolo, aún recuerdo cuando podía leer en tus ojos su nombre todos los días ─ respondió algo exaltado a la vez que seguía su camino hacía el ventanal central de su habitación.

─ No Tony, no, no entiendes... ─ trató de explicar Steve mientras se levantaba de la cama para alcanzar a su ahora novio.

─ Sí Steve, sí entiendo, entiendo mejor de lo que crees ─ interrumpió Tony para darse la vuelta con intención de confrontar a Steve.

─ ¡Diablos Tony! Déjame terminar ─ lo regañó mientras lo arrinconaba contra el ventanal al mismo tiempo que se recargaba con el antebrazo derecho sobre el mismo.

─ Sólo pido que me entiendas Steve, yo… yo no sé que haría si después de todo te alejaras de mí.

─ ¡Eso jamás va a pasar! Yo… yo sé que es difícil creerlo pero debes confiar en mí, debes confiar en lo que hemos vivido juntos. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi no regresas del agujero de gusano en Nueva York? Yo estaba a tu lado porque pensé que jamás podría volver a escucharte hablar, de repente abriste los ojos e hiciste ese mal chiste que logró sacarme una sonrisa… te regalé mi primer sonrisa honesta desde que desperté del hielo. Necesito que comprendas que tú hiciste algo que Bucky no pudo hacer, tú regresaste a mi, no me dejaste atrás, tú… tú no me olvidaste.

Tony no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva, podía ver en los ojos de Steve una sinceridad inmensa, en su mente revivió los muchos momentos que había pasado junto a Steve, tantas batallas, tantos momentos críticos, las discusiones pero también los buenos ratos.

─ ¿Prometes nunca abandonarme?

─ Eso jamás Tony, eso es lo último que quiero, mientras pueda respirar tú serás mi prioridad, no pienso desaprovechar esto que tenemos, si la vida me ha enseñado algo es que debes tomar lo que te da y aferrarte a ello.

Al escuchar eso Tony no pudo evitar el abrazar a Steve, juntó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amado mientras colocaba su mejilla contra su pecho, sintió como unos fornidos brazos lo tomaban por la espalda, notó un lento respirar y el suave ritmo de un corazón hundirlo en un mar de tranquilidad. En ese momento sólo ellos dos existían en el mundo entero, ellos junto con la noche, las estrellas, la luna y el sonido de sus corazones latiendo el uno por el otro.

Después de un buen rato terminaron su abrazo para darse un beso, el calor de sus labios desataba en ellos pasión y cariño, las manos de ambos no se cansaban de explorar el cuerpo del contrario. Ellos querían seguir con esa noche por siempre, nunca dejar esa habitación ni mucho menos separarse por un instante.

─ ¿Quieres ducharte antes de regresar a la cama? ─ preguntó Steve.

─ La verdad es que no, por el resto de la noche solo quiero acurrucarme contigo ─ contestó Tony mientras tomaba a Steve de la mano guiándolo hacía la cama.

Primero fue Steve quien se acomodó del lado derecho, y después fue Tony, quien estando del lado izquierdo y después de haber repartido unos pequeños besos a lo largo del pecho de Steve, terminó hundiendo su rostro en el mismo. Sin embargo difícilmente alguno de los dos tenía la intención de dormir, estaban demasiado ansiosos para hacerlo, Tony paseaba su mano derecha por el pecho de Steve, por su cadera, por sus piernas. Steve por su parte acariciaba la espalda de Tony, exploraba con ternura la pierna que el castaño había colocado sobre las suyas, cerraba los ojos para memorizar el cuerpo de Tony.

─ ¿Te apetece ir a nadar un rato? Hace algo de calor ─ propuso Tony.

─ Claro, aparte siempre me ha gustado como te vez cuando nadas ─ contestó Steve a la vez que hacía memoria de todas las veces que había espiado a Tony mientras nadaba.

»¿Crees que alguien siga despierto?

─ La verdad es que no, pero siempre podemos preguntarle a JARVIS.

─ Perfecto, entonces déjame ir por un traje de bañ…

─ ¿Traje de baño? ¿Para que? Tengo toallas aquí mismo, no necesitamos nada más ─ interrumpió Tony mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar en su ropero, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño coqueto a Steve.

Steve nunca había sido un exhibicionista así que no le agradaba la idea de pasearse por la torre solamente con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, sin embargo se dio un tiempo para pensarlo: ya era muy entrada la noche, JARVIS les avisaría si alguien se acercaba demasiado, y honestamente hablando, hoy ya había hecho muchas cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza precavida ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Y así lo hicieron, tomaron un par de toallas después de darse un regaderazo rápido y casi como niños que rompen su toque de queda se aventuraron en las instalaciones de la ex-torre Stark, abriéndose camino hasta la piscina, siempre caminando silenciosamente, riendo y cotilleando mientras se burlaban de la situación en la que se encontraban. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el cuarto de la piscina, una habitación que había sido incluida en las últimas remodelaciones con el pretexto de que nadar es uno de los mejores ejercicios conocidos y que no hacía mal practicar de vez en cuando.

Caminaron directamente al agua, dejando sus toallas a un costado del borde, primero entró Steve lanzándose con un clavado casi perfecto, el prefería hacerlo de esa manera ya que así se evitaría el tantear el agua y provocarse más escalofríos de los necesarios. Tony por otro lado tenía la intención de hacer eso precisamente, así que iba en camino a las escaleras para poder bajar lentamente pero se detuvo a medio camino, se dio un momento para apreciar a Steve, habían decidido no prender las luces para no alertar a nadie, así que lo único que iluminaba su aventura era la luz integrada en la piscina. Quedó maravillado ante la vista que contemplaban sus privilegiados ojos; Steve acomodaba su ahora empapada cabellera hacía atrás mientras salía de la superficie del agua a tomar aire, lo magnífico de su anatomía ahora reluciente por el agua, sus hombros fornidos, su espalda bien marcada, los bíceps que hacía no mucho lo habían abrazado, sus manos tan exquisitamente hechas.

El tiempo se detuvo en su mente, repasaba la parte inferior del cuerpo del capitán y lo bien que debía de verse a semejanza de lo que la parte superior mostraba, sus muslos fuertes y bien formados, lo redondo y firme de su trasero, las pantorrillas dignas de un corredor profesional…

─ Tony, me halaga que tu compañero se haya emocionado tanto, pero me halagaría más si decidieras por fin acompañarme, comienzo a sentirme algo solo ¿sabes? ─ llamó Steve tratando de despertar al mecánico de su ensueño.

─ ¿A qué te refieres Steve? Sólo estaba tomándome un momento para reconsiderar lo de nadar, el agua parece estar helada ─ respondió Tony tratando de cubrir inútilmente su erección mientras el color inundaba su rostro.

─ Puede que la temperatura no sea perfecta, pero podemos elevarla tanto como gustes, solo necesitas venir conmigo ─ decía mientras caminaba a las escaleras para recoger a su amado, subió los escalones suficientes para que el agua le quedara ahora al nivel de los muslos dejando ver la fuerte erección que hasta el momento el agua había ocultado.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y ni lento ni perezoso aceptó la oferta de Steve, se acercó a las escaleras y de un pequeño salto brincó a los brazos que ya lo estaban esperando listos para atraparlo. Steve lo sujetó de la cintura y Tony colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio a la vez que sus piernas abrazaban la cadera del más grande, entonces Steve procedió a dar la vuelta y regresar a las profundidades del agua sosteniendo siempre a Tony con mucho cuidado.

─ Somos como el día y la noche, honestamente nunca pensé que aceptarías formar un crepúsculo conmigo ─ susurró Steve al oído de Tony.

─ Debes estar loco, ¿quién no querría hacer tal cosa contigo? Ahora mismo no hay persona más afortunada que yo en el mundo entero ─ contestó en el oído de su amante.

Ya estando en el agua, abrazados, mirándose, dieron gracias al otro por existir y totalmente contrario a lo que pasó en la habitación tímidamente acercan sus rostros, Steve pidió permiso con la mirada para besarle, para sellar con los labios su promesa de amor. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron profundamente, lento, sin prisas ni lujuria, Tony sintió como si su corazón se llenara con Steve Rogers, pudo sentir como si una galaxia completa estallara en el universo que existía dentro de sus ojos…

Fin del Capítulo 4.


End file.
